Ghosts Of The Present : Standpoint
by Anniedotjar
Summary: Spin-off of Ghosts Of The Present. Story follows Jade Greene , a Sky H.I.G.H Sophomore student , go through the events of Ghosts Of The Present. Forgive me , I suck at summaries.
1. About the story

**This is a Spin-Off of „Ghosts Of The Presents" by the amazing writer 'Artistic-Chick13** '

 **I've Been Wanting To make this for a while now , I first started reading the story back in 2010 , When I was 10. PLEASE Go check it out , It's amazing . Now , I had a Private conversation with the author , and they told me to wait 'till the original story's done , until i post this . I wanted to , I really did . But I told a few friends at school about me wanting to write this , and they got mad at me , for wanting to wait , because I'd probably have to wait another 3-4 years (We all read the story , so we know about the spaces in updates :D). So , of course I chose to rather write this now . Okay , so to the point already.**

 **This story will follow Jade Greene , brother of , Anna , Dan , And Anthony Greene.**

 **He will be a sophomore student , who just moved with his family , to Maxville . Through the story of Ghosts Of The Present , but it will be from Jade's point of view .**

 **Their Powers Are :**

 **Jade Greene : Flight , Heat Vision , Slight Super Strength (About a quarter of Will's)**

 **Dan Greene : Can become a part of almost any material , and object (will be explained during power placement)**

 **Anthony Greene :Aquakinesis**

 **Anna Greene : Pyrokinesis , Illusionary Powers**

 **Micheal Greene (Father) : Heat Vision**

 **Amy Greene (Mother) : Aquakinesis**

 **So , this was a quick sum up , of what the story will be like . This is not a chapter . The first chapter will be uploaded a few hours from now . Since it's almost 10pm here right now.**

 **If you have any questions , please ask them .**

 **And also , Artistic-Chick13 , if you're reading this , again , I'm sorry for dropping this without your permission , but I think you can understand , that I'd rather have my friends , still be my friends .**


	2. Power Placement

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in Sky High . But I do own the Greene family , and any other characters I think of during the writing of this story.**

I woke up slowly , with a grunt . My room was dark as usual . I slowly got up , and looked at my phone .

„Seriously ? I only have 20 minutes!?" I said as I shot up , and ran to my closet , looking over what clothes I have , picking the ones I really like . I went with a Dark Red Zipper Hoodie , dark red and black pants , red running shoes , and black fingerlessgloves . Yeah , I really like red and black.

I ran down , to see everyone except Dan , already in the kitchen . I grabbed a waffle , and ran up to his room .

„Dan? Are you up already ?" I asked

„Yeah , just putting my clothes on." he replied

I walked into my room , grabbed my backpack , and ran down again , Dan was now there too , everyone was waving at mom and dad and walking out the door .

I decided to run to the bus stop first , since my flight allows some super speed , I got there , to see Dan phase out of the ground , and lean against a pole.

After the others got there , the bus showed up . We got inside , and I sat in the back , with Anna on my right , and a boy with a red , white , and blue T-shirt on my left , next to him , was a girl wearing all green , and they where talking and laughing , from what they looked like , I assumed it was Will Stronghold , and his girlfriend Layla . They were a pretty big deal apparently . He has super strength and flight . And she can control plants .

„Hi , uh , I'm Jade , this is my sister Anna" I said to him .

He turned around looked at me , and said „ Hey , I'm Will , this is Layla"

The ride was pretty smooth after that , except for when we literally started falling down , the bus turned into a plane , and we landed on a floating school .

I got off the bus and started walking to the school , when I saw Lash and Speed .. They're pretty popular . And they should be in jail..

They were holding some girl's Sketchbook , and laughing , until they suddenly weren't .

All I heard was her saying that if they don't give her the book back , she'll throw them off the edge of the school. I knew she was lying though . I'm a pretty good judge of character . They ran off , as she started walking into the school .

We were lead in the gym , where Principal Powers , literally 'Cometed' off...

A guy , wearing shorts that were way too short , rose on a platform . _Wow , so full of yourself?_ I thought , as he started talking about him , not wanting any 'Whiner babbies'

A few kids showed their powers , and as I expected , the girl from earlier didn't have any super powers. Her name was Evelyn Grey . My stomach turned upside down as she said that .. Her mother was The Ghost .

A boy walked up to them , and told them to go the Principal's office . Just as they left , the coach pointed at me , and told me to come up to the stage , to show my powers .

I did , and he asked for my name . „Jade Greene" I said . A few kids in the gym started whispering to each other . My parents were quite a big deal . Almost up there with the Strongolds .

„Powers?" Coach Boomer asked me . „Slight super strength , heat vision , and Repulsion powers , that also allow me to fly ." „Repulsion powers?" He Asked me . „Just drop a car on me ." I replied.

„Car" he said , as a car dropped , but I quickly put my hands up , and a pulsing sound came out , as the car stopped in mid-air . I used my powers to fly up , push the car in the direction of the students , but before it fell on them , I caught it with my hand , threw it in the other direction , and blasted it in half with my heat vision. Everyone cheered , as the Coach screamed „HERO!" In a seriously loud voice . I laughed , as I got off the stage , and he pointed to Dan , who got up to the stage , and said his name and powers immediately.

„Dan Greene , I can become part of most objects and materials „ He said as he suddenly melted into the ground , and appeared upside-down , out of the ceiling , dropping to the ground , and becoming solid on the stage again. „Hero" Coach Boomer Said . As he pointed to Anna „You're next , what's your name?" He said , „Anna Greene „ she said as she suddenly appeared behind him , he whipped around , and screamed like a little girl , the Anna that was with the sudents slowly dissapearing .

„Dammit , So you can make Illusions ?!" He asked

„Yes , and control fire" Anna replied , smilling , while she snapped her fingers , creating a tiny fire.

„Hero , now get off the stage!" He said angrily.

Anna ran next to me , as Coach Boomer pointed to a kid with all grey clothes , and a hood .

„You , your name ?" He asked , as the kid said „Paul Michaels , I can stretch my limbs , like that Stretch guy , I think his name's Lash.." He said boredly , as he stretched his arm , picked up a peace of trash , and threw it in the bin , next to the door. The coach said „Hero" in a tone , that was impersionating the kid's tone.

Then he pointed at Nathan „Hey , blue kid , get up here" He said as he pointed to Nathan , who was dressed in all blue.

„Powers?" He asked my brother. „Aquakinesis." Nathan replied , as he created a ball of water , in his palm , froze it , and threw it at a wall , but before it hit the wall , it unfroze , and the water vanished.

„Impressing , hero." The impressed coach replied. As the ball rang.


	3. Mad Science

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from Sky High , but I do own the Greene family , and Paul Michaels .**

 **I'm sorry if the first chapter was written poorly , but I had writer's block :D So yeah , let's get on with the story.**

We all walked to the cafeteria , and we sat down at a table , far from the door . The guy from earlier sat down with us , and introduced himself.

„Hey , I'm Paul" He said in a now excited kind of tone . We all greeted him , and I asked why he acted so bored before .

„I don't like the power placing system that much , I think it's stupid." He replied.

And then the door slammed open , and Lash , Speed , and a cheerleader girl walked in , the former looking angry. The bell rang not 2 minutes later , and I ran to class , earlier than everyone else , when everyone was in the classroom , a professor with a pretty large head , walked in , and told me to sit with ' ' I looked around the class , and saw Lash pointing at the seat next to himself.

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him .

„Cool scar." He said to me . Oh , I forgot to mention that , I have a scar on my right eye , because when I was 12 , a bully walked up to me , demanding money , I shot him a glare , and he tried to punch me in the stomach , but I dodged , and he fell , then two of his 'Friends' grabbed me , and he was about to kick me , but I shot him with my hear vision , unfortunately , he was wearing a reflective dollar necklace , and I accidentally shot him , and myself , they ran off , but I was left with a scar , so now , if I use my Heat Vision , the scar shoots it out too , but it does look pretty cool.

„Whatever" I replied to him. We got to work , we were supposed to build a metal stick , that turns into a sword. We got an A+ , as I basically have the exact same thing home , so I know how to build it. After that , was Gym Class , and we were playing Save the Citizen , I heard Lash was always the villain . So you can imagine my reaction , when he said he wanted to be the hero..


	4. Save the Citizen

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything that was in the movie , and in Ghosts of the Present . But what wasn't , is mine.**

 **Ok , so I'm making Slight changes to the original story , like that Lash is on a road to good , instead of being the same ol' bully . And there will be events that will feature Eve , but not long ones , as I'll probably make her a story regular in like the tenth chapter . I wanna set things up , before I feature her . And events which Eve saw , might be different .**

 **During this round of Save the Citizen , Lash and Jade will be the heroes .**

Everyone in the room gasped . Lash just shrugged . „Who'll be the other hero then ?" The still suprised coach asked . „Jade Greene" Lash replied . I just stood up , and we walked into the dressing room .

„So , I see you're changing somethings up huh?" I asked him. „Yeah , being the villain was getting boring." He replied to my question.

We stepped out , only to see that the villains were none other than Paul Michaels , and Zach , my middle school friend , who's powers developed over this summer , and he can shoot lightning bolts , and do loads of other stuff .

„ **READY!"**

„ **SET!"**

„ **GO!"**

I ran for the citizen , but Paul knocked me to the ground . I got up and started running to the Citizen again , when Zach shot me with an elecrical discharge . My whole world started turning black , I looked around the arena , and I saw Lash and Paul fighting , I shot a beam of heat vision at Paul , who flew into the wall of the arena , I got up and looked around for Zach.

He wasn't anywhere .. I looked up , and suddenly , a bolt of lightning shot out of a light , and formed into a human on the ground , it was Zach

… I shot a Pulse shot at Zach , but he reflected it with a lightning force field , and it hit me , knocking me back.

Lash suddenly grabbed a hold of Zach , and screamed at me to Save the Citizen .. Zach started electrocuting Lash , and I flew at the citizen , but before I could grab it , Paul caught me , and stared flailing me across the arena . And then it happened …

 **Lash's POV**

Zach starterd electrocuting me , but I punched him , and he flew to the other end of the arena , and then I saw Paul holding Jade , and punching him , then he stopped , and let go of Jade , who hit the ground with a thud .

Jade then got up … And his Eyes and scar started glowing a light blue . Before turning Almost Pure black … And his Heat Vision hit Paul .. He didn't stop … Zach shot a bolt of lightning at Jade , but before it hit him , it just dissapeared .. Like if Jade's Heat vision created a Heat Shield around him .. Jade opened his mouth , and the blackness came out of it too , he started screaming , and Paul was pressed against the wall .. He couldn't move an inch , as Jade was KILLING him .. Then Jade just stopped .. Ran to the citizen , tore off the machine , threw it away from it , and ran to the dressing rooms as the coach opened the arena and signaled for the end of the game ..

 **Okay , I hope you liked this chapter . I wanted to make Jade more dark , since the first and second chapter made him look like the usual cheery stereotype . I recently watched Hero Factory again , and the character Von Nebula , inspired me to make Jade become a superhero with this sort of , dark feeling to him , like Batman , but with superpowers .. So yeah , if you like this story so far , please write a review , follow , and favourite.**


	5. Save the Citizen - Round Two

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of...You know the catch..**

I ran through the door , and fell on the ground , as Lash rushed in , looking worried . I just ran out again..

I ran in the hallways , until I reached my locker … I started screaming , shooting a bolt of blackness at the lockers , it bounced off , almost hitting Mr. Boy who was sitting in his classroom , writing something . Lash caught up to me , just as Mr. Boy ran to me too , my face was buried in my hands..

„Did I … You know..." I asked Lash .

„No , he's gonna be okay ." he replied quickly , not letting me finish .

„What are you talking about?" The confused teacher asked us. „We were playing Save the Citizen , and I almost killed Paul Michaels …. I think my powers evolved or something.." I replied.

„Like Zach's ?" Lash asked me. „You know his name?" I looked up at him . „Yeah , calling him Fleshligh was old , plus weird." He said . „Seriously ? Did you come up with that?" Mr. Boy asked Lash . „Nope , Penny did" Lash replied . „Okay , back to the point , what do you think caused your powers to evolve?" The teacher asked me . „I don't know …. Maybe it was Evelyn Grey..." The fact hit me ….

„Her mother , The Ghost … She killed my Cousin... I think seeing Evelyn , made me remember that , and I got Scared for a bit … Being scared caused Zach's powers to evolve , so it probably caused mine to the same thing ..." I replied to the question ..

„Well , you know , we have to get back in the gym ." Lash reminded me . I agreed , and we started walking there , and I said goodbye to Mr. Boy , we entered the gym through the dressing rooms , and I saw that the villains were non other than … Zach and Anthony ….

I laughed so hard that the whole gym heard me .. The coach looked at me , clearly weirded out .

„What's so funny ?" he asked . „ You know , Water … And electricity … Really good choice of powers..." I said . Lash started laughing too , and so did the whole gym . Anthony took two steps to the right , as did Zach take one step to the left .

 **READY!**

"Hey , Lash"

 **SET!**

"Yeah?"

"Stretch your arm"

 **GO!**

Lash got the hint , so he stretched his arm , and did his famous move , I leaned against his arm , and shot out ...

 _I shot out , traveling so fast , that the whole world seemed to be standing still , I jumped up , and kicked Zach in the face , ran to Anthony , and kicked him in the back of the head .. Then I ran back into Lash's arm , who was still in the same position , and I shot myself out again , ran around the citizen , and the vortex tore it off the machine , right into my hands ._

I dropped the citizen as the whole world went back to normal speed , the coach signaled the end of the game .. And I highfived Lash as we got into the dressing rooms , we got out of the gear , and we got outside , being cheered by the whole school ... Gym was the last class , so we got on the bus afterwards , and went home , I sat next to Lash , while Anna sat next to me on the other side , Dan was next to her , and Anthony was next to Lash , when we got home , our parents instantly shot up , and started asking us all kinds of questions , all I could say was "Yes , all of us are heroes , and me and Lash won Save the Citizen as heroes 2 times in row" At the last part , my dad went absolutely crazy , jumping up in the air continously , while mom began hyper-ventilating ..

 _This year's gonna be great._

 **Please review , favourite , and follow if you liked this , I finally completely lost my writer's block , yay. So yeah , this chapter REALLY showed the brighter side of Lash . He'll be a full on saint in the next chapter . I just really like him , so while Ghosts of the present had him as this big douchebag , this will change it up , he won't get in detention practically ever again , and he'll actually be nice to Eve , but she'll ignore it as him just acting like that , so he can get her . So That's the reason why they won't be together , since that would change everything , literally EVERYTHING up .. So yeah once again , review , favourite , and follow if you liked this chapter , and bye.**


End file.
